


[Thy Heart and Soul] ; assorted characters

by Cchinita



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, OC-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little smth to help me characterize my ocs better, gory imagery i think, its poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchinita/pseuds/Cchinita
Summary: Down and down they go, falling further and further.
Kudos: 4





	1. i. Ryun

**Author's Note:**

> TW: gory imagery, gore

i. Ryun

i vow to myself

never forget

seared into flesh

it burns and burns

and black oozes and oozes

i am drowning

i wont forget


	2. ii. Sei

ii. Sei

hungry

she is hungry

roiling in her gut is a void

want and want and want

and it stops

and there is peace

for a moment there was silence

and she is hungry once more

and so she looks and looks

for hunger will not let her do anything else


End file.
